


A Collection of Kid x Liz Stories

by ChalkyCoyote



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Liz Smokes, Liz x Kid, Mild Language, No Smut, Occasional Sexual Themes but Nothing too Graphic, Some Chapters Follow a Plot While Others Don't, Soul Eater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChalkyCoyote/pseuds/ChalkyCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of KidXLix stories I've written, any chapters labeled "Madness and Nightmares" contain the overall plot chapters of this collection. This work is currently up on Wattpad as well as here. To avoid being accused of plagiarism I will include a link to my profile where you can message me directly in regards to this story if you feel it necessary. </p><p>Soul Eater is property of Funimation, Madman, Adult Swim, TV Tokyo, Square Enix, and Asushi Ohkubo. In no way do I claim to own any of the characters portrayed in this work, nor do I claim any of the events in this work to be considered as cannon. Please support the official owners of this franchise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitter Cold and Burning Love

Love, it's a fragile thing. Something you must handle with care. It's like a sheet of glass. You can't drop it, it breaks much to easy for that. Everybody knows this, though some choose not to acknowledge the plain and simple fact. At this moment in time, as you read this or hear it from a friend, someone is breaking a heart. Someone has fractured or even shattered someone's love in the time it has taken you to get this far. Elizabeth Thompson knows this fact as well as anybody.

The teenage girl lay curled up in her sheets and quite frankly bawled her eyes out. She was clinging to one of Patty's stuffed giraffes while Patty sat beside her patting her back through the blanket. "Aw... C'mon sis... That guy was a jerk anyways." Patty said soothingly to the elder. Liz just let out a loud wail and curled into a tighter little ball. "Hey! Big sis look at me!" Patty said. Liz peeked at her from the blankets her face wet with fresh tears. "Y-y-yeah P-Patty..." She asked in a chocked tone. Patty pulled a bunch of different funny faces in hopes of cheering her sister up at least a little bit.

"Mark used to make funny faces!!!" Liz wailed throwing the blankets back over her head. Patty stopped right away and let out a sigh going back to patting her sisters back gently. Mark was the boy who Liz had been dating for two months, she thought she had finally found the one. The boy who made her happy but then he dumped her. Hard. It turned out he had been cheating on her and left her for that other girl.

Kid sat in the living room down stair grimacing each time he heard Liz's sobs or wails. He was trying to busy himself with a book and take his mind off of the situation at hand. "I bet she's an asymmetrical mess up there..." He muttered sighing and putting the book back on the shelf, he placed it perfectly in the row with the other books. He sighed and began walking up the stairs slowly, he cringed as he got closer. With every step Liz's sobs seemed to amplify and echo around his mind. He knocked on the girls door and Patty opened it slowly looking at him. "Is everything okay in here?" Kid asked.

"I-Is that K-Kid...?" Liz stuttered in between sobs. "Yeah it is sis. Do you want him in here?" Patty asked. "Y-yeah... Let him i-in..." Liz mumbled. Patty let Kid in and Liz took the blanket off of her face. "Liz are you-" He began but was cut of as Liz flung herself into his arms.Kid was caught off guard by the girls sudden leap and stumbled backwards falling square on his back. Liz didn't seem effected by the little tumble and was now sobbing into Kid's shirt. The young reaper patted her back softly. "Liz..." He muttered with a frown. "That guy was an asymmetrical piece of trash and he didn't even deserve to be in the presence of someone as utterly perfect and symmetrical as you." He said in a soothing tone.

Though Liz usually hated it when Kid talked about symmetry it didn't bug her now. At that moment it actually cheered her up a great deal. "Kid!" Liz wailed hugging him tightly and burying her face in his shirt. "He c-cheated on m-me!" Liz stuttered out. Kid grimaced at the harsh tone Liz used when saying the word 'cheated', the word was full of scorn and hate. She spat it out as if it was poison in her mouth that needed to be removed. "He cheated on you...?" Kid mumbled and sat up, still letting Liz cling to him and trying not to disturb her as best he could. She just nodded, too caught up in sobbing to use words now.

"That bastard..." Kid growled pulling Liz into a hug. The sudden action stunned Liz, she had been holding onto him this whole time but he hadn't returned the hug until now. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes all red and puffy with a mixed look of sadness, confusion, and happiness on her tear stained face. He returned her gaze only his golden eyes held a look of certainty and comport. "K-Kid... I..." Liz began but was cut off by the loud ring of the door bell. "I'll get it!" Patty said running out of the room before either of the pair could object.

"You what?" Kid asked looking down at her with a soft smile. "Couldn't have done this with Patty in the room." Liz replied waiting just long enough to see the look of confusion on Kids face before pressing her lips firmly against his. Kids eyes widened at her sudden action. He soon got used to it though and kissed her back with an equal amount of force. The two teens soon broke apart both blushing fiercely. "L-Liz I... What was that proving?" Kid asked with a look of confusion. She didn't respond, she simply stood up and walked out the door swiftly. "Liz..." Kid muttered watching her as she turned down the hallway and out of his vision.

************************************

It had been three weeks now since that little incident with Kid. Liz sat on the couch curled up with some hot chocolate and a blanket. It was a blizzard outside and Kid hadn't bothered with a fire yet. In fact Liz wasn't even sure if the young reaper was actually home. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and sighed, Patty wasn't home. Liz knew that for a fact, the younger sister had gone out to get something from Maka and Souls apartment before it started snowing. Now she would be stuck there until the blizzard passed. "It's freaking cold in here!" Liz complained setting her drink on the coffee table and standing up. She wrapped the blanket tightly about herself and set off to the fireplace.

There was wood stacked very neatly and symmetrically next to it. Liz took four logs from the stack and put them in the fireplace carefully. "This isn't something I should have to do..." She muttered and took the newspaper from the counter swiftly. She crumpled up the different pages and threw them into the fire at divided intervals. She took the lighter from her pocket and lit one of the newspaper pages on fire. She hated to admit it but she still smoked on occasion, that's why she had the lighter. Nobody knew, not even her own sister.She was actually rather ashamed of herself for it but she still covered it up well.

She only smoked outside and always disposed of the cigarette butts in someone else's trash can instead of throwing them on the ground. Liz also washed the clothes she wore while smoking right after and if she didn't get around to it and Kid smelt the smoke she lied and said that she had been walking behind a guy that was smoking. She hated lying to Kid. It made her feel so... So... Guilty. Patty didn't really ever notice, which Liz was happy for. She had no idea what she would do if Patty asked.

Surely she couldn't lie to her little sister. To the girl who gave her a reason to live and something to fight for. To her only family and best friend in times of need.

Liz sat in front of the fire as it crackled softly. A small smile played at her lips, she was proud of herself for making the fire. She adjusted the blanket which had been slipping down her shoulders and sat on her knees by the warm fire. It's luminescent glow cast shadows dancing across the room. The girl heard a rather loud bang from upstairs and footfalls quickly treading down the stairs followed. "Oh... So Kid is home." Liz muttered shrugging. The boy came walking into the living room with an angered look on his face.

"Elizabeth Thompson!" He exclaimed tapping his foot and folding his arms across his chest. "What?!" Liz looked up at him from her spot on the floor. "You started a fire without my consent!" Kid said though Liz could tell that was just his excuse and that he would chew her out for symmetry in a second. "So? It's not like I burnt the house down. I arranged the logs all symmetrically too so you didn't get pissed." She said her tone filled with annoyance. Kid tilted his head. "Hm...? That's not what I'm mad about." He said. "Then what are you mad about?" Liz asked in extreme confusion. "I could've done it for you, I'm mad that you didn't let me help." Kid replied sitting beside her. "Now come on, share the blanket." He said holding a hand out for half of the blanket.

Liz reluctantly handed over half of the blanket to her meister. Kid sat right next to Liz, they were so close that their cheeks almost brushed. She looked at his lips, blushing fiercely and trying to take her eyes off of his face. She hadn't even noticed that the boy had taken her hand. Though now that she was looking back at the fire the extra heat on her hand was apparent. She looked down to see Kid holding her hand and she blushed even darker. His touch was so gentle and soft, she didn't want him to let go. She gripped his hand back gently and rested her head on his shoulder. There were the beginnings of a soft smile on her lips.

"Hey Liz?" Kid said looking at her. "Yes Kid?" Liz responded returning the boys golden gaze. "I've been meaning to ask you about something." He said sounding rather professional. "Go ahead." She replied looking back to the fire and saying, "You know I'll listen." Kid nodded slightly and took a deep breath. "When you kissed me..." He began and looked into the fire as well, wanting his eyes to be trained on anything but his weapons soft blue gaze because he knew if he looked her in the eye he would freeze up and never be able to tell her what he needed to say. He felt Liz tense up beside him and grip his hand tighter. "Liz... It scared me." He said. She looked at him and he had to look back. There were tears brimming at the edge of her clear blue eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but Kid cut her off.

"It scared me because I wanted to do it again... I wanted more than a kiss. I wanted you, all of you. I couldn't stand only being allowed your lips and only one time. I want you to be mine, Liz... And mine alone." Kid said. Liz looked back at him in utter shock. "I-I don't know what to say Kid..." She replied blinking in surprise. "Say you'll be mine." He encouraged her hopefully. Her lips curled up into a large grin. "I'll be yours!" She said and kissed him firmly. He kissed her back gently, holding her face in his hands. The pair soon broke apart. "Kid... I love you." Liz said. "I love you more than you will ever know." Kid replied pulling her into his arms and holding her tight.

So, perhaps your love can be mended. Maybe if someone gives you enough of their love it will fix your own.


	2. Madness and Nightmares (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part in the "Madness and Nightmares" story arch, I currently have the first three parts written and I am unsure of how long this story will end up being. In this chapter you get a small peek into what is going on in the mind of Liz as she descends slowly into insanity, which is a theme that is played around with a lot in Soul Eater. I will expand on this more later on.

"I dunno..." Was all the weapon girl could manage to say to her meister. "Oh c'mon Liz!" The young reaper boy pleaded. "Hm..." Liz looked at Kid, clenching her teeth. He returned her gaze with a hopeful one. "Alright... But just this once." She relented opening her bedroom door. "Go nuts." She said gesturing to the room. Kid rushed in and instantly began cleaning. Liz rolled her eyes. _I can't believe he wants to make my room symmetrical..._ She thought and couldn't help but smile. She headed down into the living room and sat on the couch,soon the calm of sleep overcame over her and she drifted off.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_Liz sat on her bed, darkness engulfing the room, she strained her eyes but couldn't manage to make anything out in the pitch black room. A tall slender figure loomed in the shadows, tucked back far enough to where all Liz could see was the silhouette of a person. "H-hello...?" She stuttered, eyes strained once again, looking at the outline. It lingered at the edge of the dark, not responding. "Wh-who are you...?" Liz asked. No reply. As time wandered on Liz was getting more and more skeptical as to whether it was a person at all. Terror flooded all of her senses, putting her on high alert. "Who are you?!" She demanded, her voice shaking warily. **"Your worst nightmares... I am your darkest desires and fears... I am the embodiment of everything that you hate... I am the madness that dwells within your fragile mind, Elizabeth Thompson."** A deep, gruff voice came. It sounded as if it hadn't been used in years, she supposed it might not have been. Liz froze and stared at the figure, her heart felt as if it were going to burst through her chest at any moment. **"And I will consume your mind."** It stated, rushing forward. _

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Liz let out a scream sitting straight up. Kid was sitting beside her on the couch. "Liz, you must have been having an awful nightmare. You were thrashing around." Kid murmured, looking at her intently. Liz dove into the reaper boys arms, clinging to him tightly, and she began to sob. He returned her embrace gently, his golden gaze clouded with worry. "I-it was so scary K-Kid!" She stuttered, sniveling into his shirt. "What was it about?" Kid asked looking at his weapon sympathetically. Liz explained her entire dream to him in detail. There was a long pause in the conversation, Kid fought with himself on how to word what he was thinking. The silence seemed to last for hours, with time slowly ticking away second by agonizing second. "Liz... You sound like your being consumed by madness..." Kid finally gave in, his tone was edged with seriousness. "Wh-what?!" Liz exclaimed, casting her eyes up at him in surprise. "Just be careful. Promise me you will be careful." Kid replied, burring his face into her hair to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. "I-I promise..." She muttered with a slight nod. "Good..." He mumbled through light strands of her blonde hair, letting out a bit of a sigh alongside the tired words.

Liz hugged him tighter and Kid continued to hold onto her as she trembled in his arms. "W-where's Patty...?" Liz asked, looking around. "You must not know what time it is. She's asleep, it's three in the morning Liz." Kid answered, looking down at her. "You waited up beside me this long...?" She inquired, feeling a big guilty that he had been up that long just for her sake. "Of course I stayed by you Liz... I told, you remember? You're mine and only mine. I can't let anything happen to you." He responded, returning the stare that she was giving. Her features took on an expression of shock, of course she had remembered that day in winter. With the raging blizzard when he asked her to be his.

Before she could realize what she was doing Liz had pressed her lips against Kids forcefully. He was a bit shocked by her sudden action but his eyes fluttered closed and he melted into the kiss. As he kissed her back he placed his hands on her cheeks lightly, allowing his thumbs to trace over the bones that shaped her face. Liz adjusted her position from laying on her stomach and clinging to Kid to sitting on his lap with her knees on either side of his thighs. Kid moved his hands from Liz's cheeks to her hips and toyed with the edge of her shirt lightly, pulling it up and exposing the flesh of her stomach. He traced along the curve of her hips gently as he had done with the bones of her face, exploring her body curiously. 

Liz blushed furiously and pulled away from him a bit. "K-Kid!" She exclaimed, heavy embarrassment had taken over her voice. Kid smirked at her. "What?" He lifted an eyebrow, looking innocently back at her. In turn she looked away, her face a bright shade of red. "You know you liked it." Kid said running his hand up her shit and resting it on her waist. Liz jumped a bit and looked at him with wide eyes. "C-cut it out." She stammered nervously.

Kid grinned and kissed her lightly. "Come on, lets get you up to bed." He murmured, picking her up. Liz was shocked that he could lift her with such ease, for a boy whose height definitely wasn't his strong point he sure was strong. Kid carried her up the stairs and to her room, he set her gingerly on her bed and began to leave. "Wait." It was almost as if the word was hesitant, an after thought as she clutched his hand. "Please stay with me until I fall asleep." She pleaded with a slight blush. Kid smiled and sat beside her, holding her hand tightly. "Of course Liz." He said, kissing her on the forehead tenderly. Soon the calm of sleep overcame her and she drifted off.


	3. Dog Days

Heat blazed down on Death City, baking the asphalt under it's burning stare. Liz laid out on the lawn in her bathing suit, tanning hadn't been her first option but it was better than nothing. Patty was inside laying in the hallway under the cooler panting like a dog while Kid stood in front of the fridge with the freezer and the fridge doors both open, symmetrically, of course. The sun eventually became too much for Liz to bear and she headed back to the house and joined Patty laying in the hall. "Girls! Please lay symmetrically!" Kid called from the kitchen, the sisters could practically hear the heat exhaustion in his voice. "It's too hot for symmetry!" Liz yelled back, an equal amount of sleepiness in her own tone.

The sound of the refrigerator doors being slammed echoed through the house. "TOO HOT FOR SYMMETRY?!?!" Kid sounded absolutely mortified at the very thought of such a thing. "Liz move two inches to the right!" He demanded. "You're gonna have to move me yourself." Liz replied lazily, not even opening her eyes as she spoke. Kid began to move the limp weapon girl. "Get your hands off me." She growled and he immediately let go of her. "Honestly! It's so hot in this damn house we're going to all end up as puddles on the floor." Liz groaned with a frown, which earned a giggle from Patty. "Puddles!!! I love puddles sis!" She exclaimed standing up and skipping around.

Liz watched her in awe,  _How does that girl have so much energy all the time? It's because of those damn cartoons isn't it?_ She thought, her mind wandering off. After a few minutes Kid was still ranting about symmetry and Patty was giggling and romping around the living room. "Ugh... I'm gonna go to the store." Liz muttered with a roll of her eyes. She stuffed a twenty in her pocket and snatched up her keys before heading out the door.

As she walked down the street she couldn't help but hope that her sister or Kid didn't follow her. This was her secret, her own little white lie. The way she saw it it didn't hurt anybody, well nobody but her. "Hey, Ricky." Liz gave the girl behind the counter a small wave. "Sup, Liz?" The dark haired girl asked with a small smile. "Nothing much, give me a pack of Jacks." Liz replied, using the slang term for Jack O' Lantern brand cigarettes. Ricky reached up to grab the smokes and tossed them on the counter. "Seven fifty." She replied, popping her gum loudly. "Shit! These things are getting expensive." Liz exclaimed with a sigh, she handed the twenty to Ricky and rolled her eyes. The cashier handed back her change and smiled. "Have a nice day." She popped her gum again.

Liz took her change, leaving a five on the counter. "I'm taking these too." She called, grabbing a pack of Scythe Splitter brand licorice. The weapon girl stood out on the side of the building, running a hand through her hair. She pulled her dark blonde hair back into a ponytail, the heat was pounding down on her and she felt as if she were inside of an oven. She put one of the Jacks in her mouth and lit it. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. Not a single cloud could be seen, with a sigh the smoke from her lungs flew up into the air. 

"Liz..." A familiar voice reached her ears and she flinched. "What are you doing?" The male voice asked once again. Liz didn't dare look, she knew who it was but she didn't want to know. "Hey Kid..." She muttered, slowly turning her body to face the boy. "I can't believe you Elizabeth. You've done a lot of things in your life but I didn't think lying to me was one of them." The reaper boy's voice seemed detached, not angry or sad but... "I'm disappointed." The word made Liz cringe, it stabbed at her heart in a way that anger never could. "Kid I-" Kid put his hand up to stop her. 

"Give them to me." His voice was demanding, it wasn't a request by any means. Liz handed over the pack of cigarettes almost begrudgingly. He chucked the package onto the roof and moved in front of Liz. The girl cast her gaze to the ground, she hadn't noticed how much taller than her kid had gotten in the past year. "Look at me Elizabeth." He lifted her chin. "You will _never,_ do you hear me? _Never_ smoke again." Kid grabbed Liz's wrist lightly. Tears rimmed the girls eyes. "You don't understand Kid!" She yelled, inches away from his face. "No, _you_  don't understand. Patty needs you. I need you. You have to live as long as you can for both of us." Kid kissed the girls cheek softly. 

Liz wrapped her arms around him and cried softly. Kid held her close and pressed his face into Liz's hair. The heat seemed to hug them as tightly as they hugged each other. Just another heatwave in the dog days of Death City.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Pretty_Little_Pistol
> 
> If you have any complaints/worries about who wrote this work you can follow this link to my Wattpad where it has also been uploaded. I am uploading it here as well to ensure that Wattpad doesn't lose my story and that if it does I can take the chapters from here and re-upload them and vice-versa. This version has also been edited for quality so if you see any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes please tell me where to find them.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
